Checkmate
by Thunder-Nari
Summary: Gambit and Xavier play a game of chess and much innuendo is involved....you can all be scared now...


Alright, I know I said that I would never do it but I'm bored and I feel like posting something. Also I can't wait to see what people think. So please review, flames are welcome as they will might just stop me from ever doing this again, probably not but we can all hope. Without further ado here is the much anticipated Xavier/Remy fic….Enjoy…or be afraid…

Disclaimer:  I do not own X-Men Evolution, after this I don't think anyone would let me anyway, who knows what I might do with it….

Checkmate

By Nari

Xavier approached the foreboding metal doors in anticipation, well foreboding for most people anyway. He felt no fear coming to this place; he was well familiar with both the building and the man who lived in it. Eric Magnus Lensher, his sworn enemy and best friend. Magnus had finally consented to a meeting with Charles and he hoped that he could talk Eric out of this foolish quest of his to rule over humanity. Charles hoped that if he could just get Eric to listen that he would turn to a better way of thinking.

When he reached the metal door with no noticeable seam for entrance he knocked politely and waited. A moment later and the metal parted into a gap large enough to allow Charles entrance. Once inside the hole sealed behind him, leaving nothing but a solid metal wall. Only those who had been here before would no that it was actually the door to the large complex that Xavier now found himself in.

Charles steered his hover chair down the richly carpeted hallway, heading towards Magneto's office out of memory. He could not wait for this meeting to begin. He was near a breakthrough with Magnus and if he could convince Magnus that what he was doing was wrong then maybe he could also talk Magnus into joining his own cause. Having Magnus and his team of Acolytes on his side would be a great asset to his dream.

Entering the waiting area which would lead to Magneto's office, he was surprised to see the Acolyte Gambit sitting at the desk, a chess board spread out in front of him, setting up the pieces. When Gambit looked up when he entered and grinned widely at him, Xavier could not help but smile back.

"Would y' like t' play a game, monsieur?" Gambit asked, gesturing to the board, his voice a soft, sultry purr. Xavier was tempted but shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but I'm meeting with Magneto shortly." Gambit shrugged and went back to setting up the remainder of the pieces. 

"Gon' be a long wait, he's busy dealing wit' Sabretoot'. Might as well do somet'ing t' pass de time, non?" Gambit motioned to the board again, now set up with the little black and white figures. "I even let y' win de first time, non?" That voice was cocky but the sexy purr was still there and Xavier couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Very well," he said and maneuvered his chair in front of the desk. 

Gambit made the first move, sliding his pawn forward a space and then looking at Xavier, waiting for his move. Those eyes seemed to burn into Xavier and he had to repress the shudder that wanted to come to him. He looked into the eyes a moment and gulped at their burning intensity. He had never seen eyes like that before, lit with a passion for the finer things in life. Realizing he had not moved yet, Xavier slid his own pawn forward to meet Gambit's. 

Gambit considered a moment before moving his knight. Xavier watched the play of muscles through Gambit's tight shirt in fascination. My God, the boy was slim yet incredibly powerful looking, graceful as a cat.

"Y' going t' stare all day, cher, or make a move?" Gambit's sultry voice broke into Xavier's thoughts.  He could hear the innuendo, hell could see it, in every move the Cajun made, every word the Cajun spoke. He made to move another pawn forward but his hands were shaking, what was this child doing to him? 

Seeing the shaking hands Gambit stood and walked around to the front of the desk. He took the Professor's hands in his own.

"Monsieur! Y' hands are freezin'." Gambit commented and began rubbing them in an effort to warm them. 

Charles knew that he should probably pull away but the moment Gambit had touched him his common sense had seemed to fizzle and die. He stared at Gambit's hands caressing his own. They were so long and slender, talented no doubt. His head snapped back. What the hell was he thinking?

Bringing his head back aloud him to look directly into Gambit's eyes however, and he was caught once again in there frightening intensity. There passion seemed to turn into his own and he hardly noticed or cared when Gambit's face was suddenly only millimeters from his own, Gambit's breath ghosting across his lips.

Before Gambit had the opportunity to get any closer Xavier heard a door opening and then Gambit had straightened and released his hands, turning to face the office door. Magneto stood there, a pissed off Sabretooth right behind him. He looked over Gambit and then down to the Professor.

"I am ready to see you now, Charles and I apologize for the wait. If you two would excuse us?" 

Gambit and Sabretooth slowly exited the room, Gambit purposely letting his hand brush against Xavier's arm as he left. Charles struggled to get his mind on other matters as he turned and followed Magneto into the office. The burning red eyes were etched into his mind, though, and he felt immensely thankful that he was covered from the waist down by the hover chair.

~END~


End file.
